A new year edited
by Lilzuki Kisamaru
Summary: GENDERBENDER! Please do not read if you do not like genderbends. This is the edited version of the story cause the first one had a lot of mistakes. I added a few things also. Summery: Yusei is a complete loser at her school and only wants too be with her one and true love Jack Atlas, bumping into him had too be the best thing too ever happen too her.


A New Year. ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

As I started to wake up I saw the bright sun in my eyes. I sat up rubbing my eyes and looked at my calendar.

"It's a new year...Better get ready." I said standing up. I went to my closet and got my new school uniform. It was pink and white. I went to take a shower and got a quick breakfast. Once I was done I ran out the door holding my school bag. I was enjoying the spring day as the cherry blossom pedals flew everywhere with such beauty. I looked at my watch and saw that I was almost late. I started to run to my school. All of sudden a man with blond hair and purple eyes ran into me. We both fell on the ground.

"Ow!"I said sitting on the floor rubbing my leg. I looked up to see not only the most popular guy in our school but my crush, Jack Atlas. I blushed a little since I was the one that ran into him. I stood up quickly.

"I'm...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do you need any help?!" I said holding out my hand. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled himself up. I almost tripped but he pulled me close to his chest. I blushed even more and back up.

"Eh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to help." Said Jack looking at me in a quite confused way. I looked away trying not to show him my blushing face. I could hear him walking up to me and once he was in front of me he tipped my face up to look at him. I blushed even more and closed my eyes tightly not wanting to look at his gorgeous face and his perfect purple eyes. I felt him kiss my cheek and I opened my eyes and felt my heart rate beat like crazy. He just smiled and walked away. I slumped down to the floor and noticed my watch. I had only 5 minutes until I was late for school. I stood up quickly and started running like crazy. I luckily got to school and in my class 1 minute until the bell ranged. We were introduced to our new teacher and we gave our thanks and sat back down. Once I heard the lunch bell ring I waited to be the last one in the class. I sighed and took out my bento from my school bag. I began to eat all alone in my class room. I was always shy at school so I didn't have many friends. I could hear the girls screaming joyfully in the hallway as Jack walked by. They practicality made a fan club about him. I kept on eating minding my own business when I heard one of the girls talking about me. I heard them talk about this morning and how I and Jack both fell and how he got a faint scar on his neck. I quickly packed my lunch up and walked out of the class room where a large group of girls where there looking at me.

"Look it's her," Said one girl, "She's the girl who harmed Atlas-Sama." said another girl.

"N-No you have it all wrong I was just running to school and we just bumped into each other. Can you please move out of the way now so I can find Jack?" I said looking very serious. Then one of the girls pushed me to a wall and two other girls held me down. She walked up to me and held my face.

"What gives you the right to call Atlas-Sama by his first name?" She said and spitted on my face, "I'm just going to have to expose you for who you really are." She said and then ripped my shirt open and I closed my eyes then heard a loud call.

"HEY! You leave her alone now!" yelled Jack standing in front of the group of girls. They all backed away and bowed at him and walked away in a line. I opened my eyes and covered my chest then looked at Jack.

"T-Thanks..."I said very shy like. I could feel my face blushing. I remembered what I had to do and turned to look at Jack.

"Jack! I'm sorry about this morning! I didn't know you got hurt."I said practicality shouting. Jack just looked at me with a surprised face and they showed me his scar.

"I've had this scar for years Yusei, you didn't cause this." Jack said then laughed a little and walked up to me and patted my head. He then took my hand and walked me down the hall.

"We're we going?" I asked while being dragged along. Jack didn't answer back, he just kept on walking. I walked also not saying a word, I was also thinking to myself. Once I was out of my train of thought I looked up to see I was out of the school.

"Eh! When did we get here!?" I asked screaming. Jack turned to me and sighed a little.

"Please try to pay more attention. Where going to my house so you can change your clothes." Jack said still walking. I looked down thinking that my one and only crush thinks I'm a complete idiot. We finally reached his place, five minutes later to my surprise it was just any normal house. When we got inside we got greeted by the house keeper and then we walked up stairs to his room. He told me to wait on his bed and he would get me a pair of clothes. I waited there for about five minutes and then decided to look around his room. I found all sorts of things in there, photo's, old items, and a locked box. I tried to look for the key but couldn't find it. I sighed and sat back down on his bed and lied down. I saw a little shiny object on his room. I stood up and looked carefully. I gasped and smiled and saw that it was the key. I took off my shoes and stood on the bed and started jumping. I reached for the key and finally got it without anyone knowing. I hoped down and fixed the bed back to what it had looked like before and walked over to the locked box. I took a deep breath and opened the box.

"W-What's this?" I said and took out a stack of photos, "T-This is me! The girl in these photos is me!" I said and heard Jack walking down the hall. My eyes grew wide and I placed everything back to where it was and sat back down on the bed. Jack walked in a couple of minutes later.

"Here this is all I could find, I hope there not too short." Jack said and handed me a light pink, silk, night gown. I blushed a little and gestured Jack to turn around. Once he did I took off my clothes and then placed the night gown on. It fitted me just fine but it was really short. I sighed and then tapped Jack shoulder to tell him that I was done changing. He turned around and then took my other clothes.

"I'll have the house keeper fix these in the mean time you can hang out here." Jack said and then walked off. I took out the key from under me and unlocked the box again. I took out everything that was in there and looked at it. There where photo's of me dozing off in class, pictures of me when it was summer and the school had a swimming program and a lot more. Once I was looking at those I found some items of mine that I gave to Jack anonymously on Valentine's Day and white day even though he never got me anything. I smiled a little knowing that even though I'm a complete loser he kept all the items I gave him. Once I took out everything from the box I found the most disturbing picture of myself. It was a picture of me in my bra and underwear changing for P.E. I blushed and put everything back in the box and placed it back to where it was and turned around to see Jack standing there.

"E-Eh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" I said blushing, "I-I should just go. Do you know if my clothes are done yet?" I said then Jack walked up to me and pushed me on the bed. I blushed even more, and then Jack walked over and lied on top of me and started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to watch even though I thought this was a dream come true. I felt him stop kissing my neck and I opened my eyes to see what was going on. We both looked at each other and then Jack smiled and kissed me on my lips. I could feel his soft, peach lips touch mine as I kissed back. I felt Jacks hand move down my body. I blushed madly and closed my eyes again. I felt him lift up my dress and place his hand on my private area. I opened my eyes and looked at him blushing.

"J-Jack, n...Not there I'm very sensitive there." I said blushing like mad. Jack just smirked at me and placed his hand inside my underwear. My eyes grew wide as I felt him starting to finger me. I closed my eyes and covered my mouth trying not to moan. I felt him go faster and harder. I moaned loudly, I didn't want the housekeeper to hear us since she was right below us. Jack then began to remove my dress, and then he took off his shirt. I looked at him breathing a bit heavy and I sat up and removed his pants. He smirked at me and held me close to him and started to kiss my neck. I blushed madly and held him close also. His body was warm, and soft, with a very gentle touch too it. Jack and I just sat there not doing anything for a while.

"Jack," I said, "Why do you like me? I mean not to be mean or anything...but I'm a complete loser, shouldn't you like the popular girls...? Like Shelly? Or like Aki." I said looking down. Jack tilted my head to look at his then he smiled and kissed me. I kissed back happily.

"Yusei, I love you because you're not like other girls. Your special, kind, loving, and the way you smile, it's so cute and gentle. You may be shy but you have a lot of courage in you." Jack said smiling at me. My eyes grew wide and I felt like I was about to cry. It was a dream come true, the one and only guy I love, loves me back. I felt a small tear drop down my face. I wiped it away then held Jacks shoulders then lied down pulling him on top of me. Jack smirked at me and then thrusted into me. I screamed, feeling Jack inside me, this was my first time, so the pain was unbearable.

"It'll feel good in the end...Yusei.." Said Jack slowly thrusting into me, making me feel good. I moaned as he did. The pain started too go away, I was feeling more pleasure than pain. Jack went faster and harder as he thrusted into me. I moaned with my mind going blank. I held Jack close to me as he penetrated me harder and faster, I moaned loudly my whole mind blank and my vision all fuzzy. I felt like I could fly, my whole body felt so light. I wanted more but I was already at my point of pleasure.

"J-Jack! I...I-I'm gonna cum!" I yelled holding on to Jack.

"M-Me too...Y-Yusei!" Jack yelled. Jack and I cummed together at the same time. All I saw before my mind went blank and before I passed out was a thick white liquid land on my stomach. Hours passed and when I woke up I was under a blanket still at Jack's house. I sat up too see my clothes hanging from his door. I looked down and blushed at my naked body and got up as quick as I could and placed my clothes back on then walked out of Jacks room. I went downstairs to see Jack sitting at the table drinking tea. I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. Jack turned to me and smiled and then kissed me on my cheek. I blushed a little then kissed Jack on the forehead.

"Hey, Jack what time is it?" I asked looking at him.

"Its 8:30, school starts in about 20 minutes." Jack said. I looked at him surprised that I stayed the night at his house. Jack then got up and got his bag and mine and we both started walking to school together. Once we got there the Fan group of Jack confronted us.

"Look it's her again!" Said one. "Haven't you learned your lesson from yesterday?! Stay away from Atlas-Sama!" Scream the leader of the group.

"That's enough!" Jack said, "This isn't just a girl, she's my girlfriend and after high school my wife!" Jack said with a serious tone. I blushed madly when he said wife, but at the same time I was happy. The group of girls then screamed angrily and ran away crying. Jack and I looked at each other a bit confused then walked to our classes as Boyfriend and Girlfriend.


End file.
